SATU HARI
by IA-chi
Summary: Suatu hari Matoba Seiji bawa 'oleh-oleh'


Matoba Seiji baru pulang 'jalan-jalan' dengan beberapa bawahannya. Tidak heran bila pemimpin Klan Matoba itu membawa 'oleh-oleh' bukan?

SATU HARI

by : IA-chi

Matoba Seiji x OC

Membuka catatan yang lalu memang sedikit merepotkan, apalagi catatan-catatan itu sudah diarsipkan di gudang. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Pemimpin Klan Matoba, bukankah pengalaman adalah guru terbaik?

Halaman yang sedang ia buka adalah waktu Natsume Takashi membantu menemukan musuh Matoba. Yah, itu pelajaran berharga agar Klannya lebih mudah menemukan musuh. Sekaligus peringatan agar lebih waspada meski di rumah sendiri.

'Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Punya berapa anak ya?' batin Matoba Seiji melihat dirinya sudah punya 5 anak. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan memanggilnya kembali.

Membuka kembali catatan, sejenak ia ingin membaca tentang pertemuan pertama dengan anak itu. Padahal lebih muda lima sampai tujuh tahun, Matoba lebih suka menganggapnya seorang anak kecil. Mungkin karena pemikiran 'yokai dan manusia itu sama.' Tapi kalau ditinjau kembali, pemikiran anak itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, apalagi dengan sikapnya itu dia punya bawahan kuat tanpa mengikatnya. Dia memang tidak pas jika jadi Pengusir Setan. Tapi jika beruntung, mungkin cerita berjalan lain.

Tentang catatan yang sejak tadi ia cari tentang Natsume tidak membuahkan hasil. Sungguh disayangkan. Apalagi maaih banyak tumpukan-tumpukan arsip yang belum ia sentuh. Tiba-tiba muncul ide tapi ia tidak yakin apakah efektif.

'Nanti malah aku bangkrut. Apalagi Sei itu paling hitung-hitungan.' pikirnya sambil membayangkan kemungkinan anaknya, yang dipanggil Sei, menang saat taruhan dengannya. Untung jarang menang.

Benar juga, dia bisa minta bantuan bawahan lainnya untuk mencarinya. Kalau begitu...

"Nanase, cari catatan tentang Natsume Takashi."

... salahkan Nanase karena berada dekat dengannya.

Sekarang ia beranjak ke salah satu sel di kediamannya. Tadi ia menangkap seekor yokai, seekor atau seorang, ah terserah. Wujudnya sangat-sangat mirip manusia dan aura yokainya sangat tipis, 11 12 dengan manusia. Sekilas seperti manusia yang bergaul dengan yokai, tapi karena mencurigakan ia bawa saja. Mengingat daerah itu memang ada seorang yokai berkekuatan dewa, tentu tidak salah bila ia mengira-ngira dialah yokai itu.

Dan yah bila diperhatikam dari manapun dia benar-benar tampal seperti manusia. Seperti anak sekolah dasar. Lihat, rambut lurusnya, kaos tanpa lengan, jam tangan, celana pendek, rasanya seperti seusia anak termudanya. Oh tidak lupa dia cantik dan manis, meski agak pucat.

'Tapi dimana aku pernah lihat rambut pucat pasir dan mata madu? Sepertinya familiar.'

Mengabaikan fakta ia seperti kenal 'anak' itu, ia mulai membuka suara.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya. Masalahnya si yokai diam.

"Aku tanya siapa namamu?" Masih tetap diam.

Matoba menghela napas, bukan pertama kali ia temui yokai tidak mau bicara seperti ini. Masalahnya yang ia hadapi kali ini bisa saja yokai sekelas dewa, mungkin sekelas Madara, kucingnya Natsume. Belajar dari pengalaman, sepertinya yokai seperti itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi kalau bukan?

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara? Aku tahu kau mengerti bahasaku." Mungkin tenggorokannya sakit, pikir Matoba.

Rasanyaa memang berbicara sendiri tapi dari matanya matoba tahu dia memperhatikan seolah menjawab.

"Ah, ya, barangmu aku letakkan di ruanganku. Tapi aku belum membuka isinya." Matanya mengamati 'anak' di depannya. Setelah ia katakan itu, si yokai mulai bereaksi, mungkin ia meminta barangnya.

"Bawa kemari barangnya."

"Baik Matoba-sama." titahnya ke bawahannya. Matona berencana mengobrak-abrik isi barang yokai ini, lebih tepatnya melihat isinya, mungkin tas lebih cocok disebut.

Ia masih ingat, beberapa yokai kuat bisa sangat menyerupai manusia kalau mereka mau mereka bisa membuat aksesoris semirip mungkin dengan manusia, minimal melucuti milik manusia. Hanya saja, yokai tetap yokai, masih ada aura tertinggal meski sudah menjadi manusia. Yah, ini kali pertama Matoba menemui seperti itu. Tapi jujur bila di tanya apakah makhluk di depannya yokai atau manusia, ia menjawab tidak tahu.

"Jika aku mengembalikan suaramu, apa kau mau jadi bawahanku?" yokai itu masih diam.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti pertannyaan lebih mudah. Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan? Mengangguk jika ya, menggeleng jika tidak." Jika tidak menjawab maka tidak tahu.

Lalu anak itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa tenggorokanmu sakit?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Jika aku bisa membuat suaramu kembali, apa kau bersedia jadi bawahanku?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kau tetap bisa bebas, yah, walau kadang harus menuruti kemauanku. Atau kau..."

ARRHHhhgggg

Suara jeritan yokai di ujung sel belakangnya. Oh ya itu yokai yang ada sebelum anak di belakangnya. Matoba komat-kamit dan yokai itu semakin menjerit.

Saat Matoba memperhatikan anak itu, ia mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang anak itu lakukan. Dari matanya sepertinya ia minta agar Matoba menghentikan bacaannya. Tapi lagi-lagi perasaan pernah lihat memasuki pikirannya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaannya, ia masih mencoba membujuk anak itu.

Dan anak itu mengangguk.

"Matoba-sama, ini tasnya."

Matoba menerima tas itu, tas milik yokai di depannya setelah selesai menyiksa yokai di ujung sana. Ia juga mengira-ngira apakah tas ini akan berguna.

Yah, karena yokai ini tidal bisa bicara, apa yang bisa membuatnya jadi bawahannya ya? Langsung mengikat kontrak? Agak sulit melihat yokai cilik ini sepertinya tipe keras kepala.

"Oya, aku menemukan Handphone disini dan sepertinya cukup canggih. Apa kau mencurinya?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, apa ini milikmu?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Hmm, menakjubkan. Apa kau tinggal bersama manusia hingga mereka memberikan handphone?"

Anak itu diam. Tapi tangannya seperti meminta handphone itu.

"Apa kau bisa memakainya? Hingga kau ingin aku memberikan ini?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Sampai sebegitu miripkah hingga kau bisa bertingkah seperti anak doyan handphone." Matoba tidak bodoh, ia mengambil kartu SIM di handphone itu. Siapa tahu yokai ini tahu cara menggunakan internet atau minimal menghubungi manusia kenalannya?

Yokai itu pun langsung mengambil handphone itu. Dan entah membuka apa ia mengetik. Dan ketikan itu ia tunjukkan ke Matoba.

'AKU BUKAN YOKAI' tulisnya.

"Kau sepertinya familiar dengan benda itu. Tapi kau pikir aku percaya meski kau bisa menggunakan benda itu?"

'DIBILANGIN AKU BUKAN YOKAI!!!'

"Naif sekali bila aku percaya. Kalau begitu beritahu bagaimana aku percaya kau bukan yokai." Anak itu tampak sedang berfikir.

'LIHAT TASKU. TAMPAK NORMAL, KAN?'

"Senormal apapun bisa saja ini hasil rampasan tas manusia. Tapi anak mana yang punya tas isinya daun, bunga, dengan pisau dan perban?"

Bukan cuma perkataan, tas anak itu memang berisi daun, bunga, pisau, gunting, kapas, kasa, dan alat kesehatan lainnya. Ada juga buku-buku kecil. Mungkin rampasan tas dokter?

"Sel ini, diperuntukkan agar yokai tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Walau cuma kayu tapi bahan ini juga sulit dipatahkan. Jika aku membuka kuncinya, kira-kira kau bisa membukanya tidak ya?" Matoba menyadari anak didepannya tidak punya ide, tapi ide ini juga cukup membahayakan dirinya juga jika yokai itu berhasil menyakitinya.

'Sekalian mencoba ketahanan sel ini, lah.' Matoba mencoba percaya pada ketahanan sel.

'AKU BISA MENGOBATI TANGANMU. ADA LUKA DI LENGAN KIRI. BISA LIHAT, KAN, TASKU ISINYA OBAT.'

"Bawahanku bisa melakukannya." Tidak mungkin Matoba percaya kata yokai itu.

Anak itu menghela napas. Dan Matoba pun melompat mundur karena yokai di depannya mengeluarkan jurusnya dan merobohkan pintu. Karate, kah?

"Per-caya atau ti-dak a-ku man-usi-a. Suara-ku hil-ang kar-na-flu. Ak-u tadi men-cari- tanman lang-ka- karna it-tu aku di-hutan- itu." ucap anak itu terbata-bata, serak karena flu. Tentu setelah memakan daun entah apa dari tasnya.

_'percaya atau tidak aku manusia. suaraku hilang karena flu. aku tadi mencari tanaman langka karena itu aku di hutan itu.' _begitulah yang ditangkap di telinga Matoba.

"Tapi Anda terluka. Mau aku obati?" meski masih serak tapi mulai jelas. Anak itu mengambil tasnya. Dan mengobati lengan kirinya tanpa jawaban 'ya' dari Matoba.

Mau menjawan 'tidak' Matoba harus menderita berkat perihnya obat yang dia berikan. Mau menghindar juga susah karena belakangnya sel. Mau melawan? Nanti lukanya yang sedang dirawat anak itu terbuka lagi.

"Selesai. Ne, yokai disitu, jikaakbukajerujiitu,bawaakupergi."

_'jika aku buka jeruji itu, bawa aku pergi.'_ Ini namanya gawat. Matoba segera bersiap melawan-

Wuussshhh, Braakkk.

-tapi telat karena yokai dibelakangnya kabur bersama anak itu. Sangat disayangkan, ternyata anak iti benar-benar manusia. Melihat sekeliling, lubang besar akibat acara kabur dan, oh, ada barang kecil.

'Oh ya, tadi aku melepas SIM CARD handphone anak itu. Mungkin aku bisa cari tahu siapa namany-'

Braaakkkk.

"Maaf, ada barang tertinggal."

Braaakkk.

"Matoba-sama ada ap-?" Suara kaki melangkahi anak tangga menuju ruang sel. Dan tiba-tiba membeku.

"Nanase. Yokai kemarin dan hari ini kabur bersama. Sepertinya yang aku tangkap tadi benar-benar manusia." Matoba lengkap dengan senyum seolah tidak melakukan kesalahana apapun.

Nanase memengang kepalanya sambil menghela napas. Matoba paham nanti Nanase akan mengintrogasi habis-habisan.

'Sepertinya aku harus merangkai kata tentang seorang anak yang keluar sel, lalu menyelamatkan yokai yang aku tangkap sebelumnya, lalu kabur dengan membuat 'pintu' keluar. Lalu karena barang kecil, sangat kecil, tapi penting sekali, mereka kembali dan membuat 'pintu' berbeda. Kemudian pergi kembali dengan 'pintu' lain lagi. Menghasilkan tiga pintu/lubang di sel. Bayangkan bagaimana Nanase bakal marah nanti.'

Pasrahlah Matoba Seiji. Tiga lubang diwaktu singkat. Aduh Nanase jangan buat atasanmu jadi menderita. Setidaknya jangan buat Matoba Seiji nglembur karena kertas-kertas yang banyaknya segunung everest.

Bahkan harus menahan gerutu karena anaknya, Sei, betah mengerjakan kertas-kertas ini berjam-jam.

Cerita ini bukan milik saya. Dan saya hanya meminjam para karakternya. Dan harapanku semoga Natsume Yuuninchou season tujuh bakal hadir. Yang cari movienya udah bisa diunduh. Bagi yang kecewa cerita kurang puas, buatku ceritanya bagus banget, kayak episode spesial 2 jam.

OMAKE

"Ya ampun, SIM CARD-ku masih ketinggalan. Aduh kenapa harus dicopot sih tadi?" gerutunya sambil membenarkan handphonenya. Lalu menelpon rumahnya.

_"Moshi-moshi."_

"Oba-san. Aku akan pulang telat hari ini."

_"Baiklah. Apa kau tersesat lagi?"_

"Gimana ya? Aku sudah bersama temanku dan sekarang aku tidak tersesat."

_"Begitu, baiklah. Apa kau sudah hubungi ayahmu?"_

"Aahh, aku lupa nomor tou-san. Bisa tolong hubungi?"

_"Baiklah. Aku akan hubungi takashi-kun."_

"Aku tutup yah, aku janji, **Natsume Reen** yang cantik ini akan pulang sebelum jam malam."

_"Akan kusimpan jatahmu nanti, Riin-chan."_

Telepon pun ditutup.

OMAKE 2

"Apa, Chichiue tidak jadi menuruhku?"

"Tuan Muda, apa tadi siang mendengar suara tembok jebol."

"Nanase-san, kurasa kau tahu aku tidak ada di rumah ketika jam siang. Aku sekolah, lho, gak bolos."

"Aku percaya, kok. Lagipula bolos itu tidak ada di kamus Anda."

"Coba aku tebak, Nanase-san sedang perhitungan dengan Chichiue ya? Sampai-sampai aku harus mengalah tidak mengerjakan dokumen chichiue."

"Benar, tapi bila ingin tahu lebih lanjut, Anda bisa melihat sendiri ke tempatnya."

"Haha, tidak usah nanti aku terkejut."

'Soalnya tadi sudah syok saat dihubungi Rin (NatsumeReen:Awas.Ketemu.Nanti!!!.Panggil.Aku.Dengan.Benar!!!.). Oh ya, Kembar Natori pasti syok juga mendengarnya.'

**_END_**

YANG SUKA SILAHKAN MAMPIR KE WATTPAD SAYA YA... DISANA LEBIH LENGKAP CERITANYA.

https/my.w.tt/ngeLljuFwY


End file.
